Reemplazos
by Hoy no quiero usar mi nombre
Summary: Ed's POV, oneshot, angst. Edward habla sobre la relación entre Winly y Al y porqué él es así a su vez. Una reflexión sobre nuestra condición de reemplazos de la persona amada. Múltiples pairings. Reviews, onegai.


**Notas de Autora**: Subo esto porque… quería pedir perdón por no subir hoy tampoco el 16vo capi de Y al Regresar a Casa… T.T Es que no me sale bien, está feo y… bueno, a modo de disculpas, subo esto que escribí en la madrugada, es un oneshot, o sea, es autoconclusivo, no tendrá ninguna continuación, es un Ed's POV, ah, y esta vez no hablo de tú sino de vos, tenía ganas de usar mi idioma. Me encanta que me dejen reviews y me encantaría poder contestarlos, si ustedes piensan igual que yo pásense por mi cuenta en live journal que ahí vamos a poder charlar todo lo que queramos. Les mando un beso enorme y muchas gracias por leer!

**Advertencias**: FMA no me pertenece, obviamente… esta historia se ubica en un final imaginario donde acaban todos vivos y juntos y restaurados, así que no hay spoilers. Sobre las parejas… hay muchísimas, pero no hay nada explícito como para ofender, hay un poco de shonen ai, quizás un poco de incesto… pero como dije, es algo un poco… vago. Así que lean tranquilos, che. Y repito: es un oneshot, no tendrá segundos capítulos.

Que aproveche!

* * *

_**Reemplazos**_

Cuando Winry se casó con vos, yo sabía que era porque no le quedaba otra. Y me hizo pensar, reflexionar en cómo se debía sentir hacer el amor con alguien que sólo _reemplaza_ a otra persona. Cómo es cerrar los ojos y ver otro rostro jadeante sobre vos? Cómo es despertarte en la mañana y descubrir que todo fue un sueño, que estás sola y triste? No, triste no creo que esté. Después de todo, quién la podría hacer más feliz que vos? Yo no, sin duda. Pero sola… Sí está sola, en el fondo. Está sola, porque ella también es un reemplazo.

No sé –nunca voy a saber- a quién tratás de reemplazar. No solíamos hablar de temas amorosos –no solíamos hablar de nada, en realidad, por mucho que quisiéramos simular perfección en el corrupto mundo de allá afuera. Quizás a alguna chica que hayas conocido en nuestros viajes, con quien no tuviste oportunidad en su momento por las condiciones de tu cuerpo.

Me odiás? Esa vez me dijiste que no, pero, esperás que te crea? Quién podría creérselo? Hasta yo me odio. Y ahora, tenés un reemplazo.

Son una pareja de reemplazos. Cada vez que los veo sonreír me vuelvo a preguntar lo mismo: existe la felicidad?

Y todas las veces me respondo: No.

Sí existe, en cambio, tu sonrisa. Sí existen tus ojos pardos que brillan distinto según tu estado de ánimo. Y tu piel, que se broncea demasiado rápido porque no está acostumbrada al sol. Sí existen tus manos, acariciándola únicamente a ella –o al menos eso es lo que me dejás saber.

Habrá otros pasando por tu lecho? Habrá reemplazos para el reemplazo que es Winry?

Creo que yo no entendía lo que ustedes hacían, hasta que finalmente se casaron. La ceremonia fue engorrosamente romántica e infantil, y apuesto todo lo que tengo a que eso no fue más que culpa tuya. Winry estaba a punto de vomitar sobre los tapizados rosados con flores (en serio, Al, de dónde sacás ese gusto?). En fin, y como decía… cuando te vi ahí, besándola (yo nunca te había visto besar a alguien) fue como si… como si comprendiera, sabés? Sí… como si comprendiera.

Y entonces entré en el juego de los reemplazos. Roy también entró en el juego de los reemplazos. No me dijo a quién estoy reemplazando –silencio mutuo es intercambio equivalente-, pero tengo una idea bastante aproximada.

Te veo sonreír, rodeado de tus primeros hijos, esos gemelitos insoportables que siempre te recuerdan a mí; me pregunto: existe la felicidad?

Y me respondo: No. Pero, de cuando en cuando, si la noche es lo bastante oscura, los ojos del reemplazo pueden brillar pardos, de distinto modo según un imaginario cambio en los estados de ánimo.

_**Finis

* * *

**_

Perdón otra vez… voy a seguir intentando terminar el capi 16 todos los días hasta que lo logre… de una manera u otra tengo que hacerlo antes del fin de semana T.T… gomen nasai!

**L**ila Negr**a**

_Martes, 06 de Septiembre de 2005_


End file.
